A New Beginning
by nickwalco
Summary: Ben decides to take in Marie's younger sister Suzette and her five children Kristina, Nathan, Edward, Charlotte and Edward.


**Summary **Part 1 of my Autry Children series. Ben decides to take in Marie's sister Suzette and her five children. Kristina, Nathan, Jacob, Charlotte and Edward. No I am not into Twilight I never even saw the movies, I just picked those names because I thought they sounded good.

**Feedback** positive and constructive comments public or private.

**Reader Alert** Alternate Universe/storyline

**THANKS MarthaS for the Beta-Reading and your help :D much love ^_^**

Ages : Adam 29, Hoss 23, Joe 17, Kristina 10, Nathan 6, Jacob 4 ½ , Charlotte 2 , Edward 1

A new beginning

Summary: Marie's sister Suzette ran off with John Autry, who travelled around with a group of salespersons and entertainers. They sold goods by day and at night they performed shows. John was a sharp shooter. Suzette was a dancer and did horse tricks. Other acts were acrobatics, magic tricks, and musical numbers.

John and Suzette met when John and the group were in New Orleans. Suzette was only sixteen at the time, John was twenty-four. Suzette ditched school that day to go see the group. When she and John met it was love at first sight. Suzette's parents did not approve of the relationship that was happening between John and their daughter. They decided that it would be best if they sent Suzette to an all girl boarding school in Paris. When Suzette found about it she ran away that night.

When John passed away, the rest of the group thought it best that Suzette and her children go live in a place where the children could be better educated. Ben, who met her and her family a few times after he got married to Marie, agreed to house Suzette and her five children.

Kristina Evelyn Autry was the oldest child. She was the splitting image of her father, bluish, greenish eyes, and blonde hair. She even had a gruff voice just like her dad's, She had his exact personality as well, intelligent, caring, hard working, a peacemaker with a small hint of rebelliousness. Since she was born, the only person she stayed with was her father; he would take her hunting or fishing with him all the time. Her act with the group was sharpshooting and riding. She had learned to ride before she could even stand properly; her dad had a modified jacket where he would put the baby Kristina in and it would be like a pouch. She started riding solo at the age of 2 ½ years.

Nathan John Autry was the first son and second child. He looked like the perfect combination of both his parents; he had his mother's green eyes and wavy brown hair and he had his father's nose and mouth, and, as for personality, he had his mother's full personality - loud with an ambition for adventure and a temper to boot. He and his younger brother did acrobatics in the show.

Jacob Owen Autry was the third child. He looked mostly like his father with a few characteristics of his mother. He had gorgeous blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He was a quiet shy boy. He looked up to Nathan and tried to do everything he did. In addition to the acrobatics he did paintings and sold them; he was quite the artist for a boy of his age.

Charlotte Marie Autry was the fourth child. Charlotte was the splitting image of her mother with wavy brown hair and amazing green eyes. She was over dramatic and emotional. Her act was an animal trainer…well, if you called running around with a small monkey and making him do tricks, an animal trainer.

Edward Charles Autry was the youngest child. He had his father's eyes, his mother's nose and his mother's smile. He was somewhat spoiled; he knew what he wanted and demanded he get it and didn't stop crying until he got it.

* * *

As the carriage drove into town, Suzette looked at her children. "Now children I want you to remember your manners…" She began. "Yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am, yes Uncle Ben, no Uncle Ben," she finished.

"Yes ma'am" they said together.

The stage came to a stop and the driver opened the door.

"Suzy! It's so great to see you," Ben said as he smiled and helped her down. "And this must be Edward." Ben said as he smiled and looked at the baby she was holding.

"Great to see you too… I haven't seen you in years." She replied, "Yes, this is Eddie," Suzette added.

"Where are the children?" Ben asked.

"I'm here!!!" Charlotte said as she jumped happily.

Ben chuckled and picked her up. "Well you must be Lottie," Ben said.

"Charlotte Marie Autry." she said proudly.

"Well, please to meet you darling." Ben said.

"You call me Lottie," she said.

"As you wish Lottie." Ben said as he put her down.

"Hi Uncle Ben!" Kristina said as she hugged him.

Ben chuckled. "Ouf! well my my, little Krissy look how big you have grown."

The two boys climbed out of the wagon.

Ben smiled and greeted each one of them.

"Where are your boys?" Suz asked.

"Adam's back at the ranch, Hoss and Joe are at the general store," he said.

"All done loading the luggage sir," the luggage boy said.

"Thank you, son," Ben said as he paid the boy and helped Charlotte in the buckboard.

"I can do it myself!" Charlotte said as she climbed unto the buckboard.

Soon enough they were all on the buckboard and rode back to the Ponderosa. "You kids will love it at the Ponderosa," Hoss said. "Lots of land to run and ride around, and you can even build a tree house," he added as the two older Autry boys looked up.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Uh huh, I'll show you which trees you can use," Hoss affirmed.

"Me go to," Charlotte said.

" No way, no girls allowed," Jacob said.

"Mommy! Jakey said…" the three year old began then went into gibberish and started to cry a little.

"Aww don't mind him," Joe said as he cuddled Charlotte. "Big brothers can be mean like that sometimes," he added. "Tell ya what, I'll show ya how to ride a pony when we get home," Joe said.

"Okay!" Charlotte said as she hugged Joe.

"Well, here we are," Ben said as he drove the buckboard up to the house. He climbed down then helped Suzette and the kids down. "Hoss, Joe help your aunt with her bags," Ben said as he went over and helped the kids down.

"Sure pa,e" Hoss said as he carried as many bags as he can into the house.

The family walked in and Kristina automatically went towards the shotgun rack. "You collect shotguns?" she asked.

"Now, don't get any ideas," Suzette warned.

"Your mother is right darling, I don't want anyone of you kids to touch them ok?" Ben said to the other children. "Now let me show you to your rooms," Ben added as he headed upstairs.

That afternoon when everyone was settled in Kristina went out exploring; she carried a tin can and rested it on a stump. She pulled out the gun a 44 caliber her dad had given to her. She took a few steps back and fired one shot. BANG!

Adam came riding up on Sport holding his gun. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he got off and grabbed the gun from her.

"Target practice," she began. "Now give me back that gun," she demanded as she went to grab it. "You must be one of my cousins." Adam said. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Kristina." She said. "So are you going to give me my gun back?" She asked.

"I better let your mother decide, I don't think she would want you playing with loaded guns," Adam said as he picked her up and rode back to the house.

Suzette and Ben walked outside and waved to Adam when he rode up. "I found her in the woods…. 'target practicing,'" he began as he handed Suzette the gun.

"I thought I told you never to use that gun!" Suzette scolded.

"Aw ma, it's mine; member when pa gave it to me?" she began, "Sides, I coulda shoot better than anyone back in the group," she began.

"I don't care Kristina, it's dangerous you could have hurt yourself or someone else!" Suzette said.

"But Ma, I was one of the shooters for the group when ever we had to peform!" she replied. " Me and dad," she finished.

"Dad and I," Suzette corrected. "Do you remember the rules he had whenever you had the gun?" Suzette asked.

Kristina looked down. "Don't use it without adult supervision...." she began, " But I still don't get it; I learned how to use it since I was four!" she added, "And I bet I can shoot better than anyone else here in this house!" she finished.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother!" Ben said sternly.

Ben's look and tone make Kristina cower a little. "Yes sir, sorry Momma," Kristina said.

"Go on upstairs and stay in your room till I call you down," Suzette said. As she watched Kristina head upstairs, she sighed. "She is turning out exactly like her father."

"And she is the splitting image of John too," Ben said.

Suzette nodded in agreement then turned to Adam. "How are you Adam?" She greeted.

"I'm good, Aunt Suz," Adam responded as he hugged her.

~~~~ Six Months Later ~~~~~~

Ben, Adam, Suzette, and Kristina had gone into town for some supplies.

"Hey, Adam so you think you and me can go do some target practicing when we get home?" Kristina asked.

"That depends; did you do all your homework?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know Uncle Ben and Momma make sure we do our homework we get on Fridays as soon as we get home," she said.

"I know, but did you finish ALL of it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kristina looked a bit puzzled. "How did you know I didn't finish?" she asked.

"I took a look at your writing pad," he said. "Math is giving you problems, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just don't really understand it that much," she explained.

"Okay, tell you what," Adam began, "When we get home I am going to help you with the math, then we can go have some target practice," he said.

"That sounds great," Kristina said, smiling.

"But, you have to do twenty additional problems," Adam added.

" Twenty?" she began. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, because you lied and said you had finished," Adam said.

Kristina and Adam had formed a close bond over the months. It was probably because they were both the oldest in the family. She was responsible, caring, a hard worker, tough, and smart. She also had a strong desire to read as many books as she could; she loved to read. She and Adam would even sit and discuss different books together.

"Hey, there's Momma," Kris said as Suzette smiled and headed up to the buggy. Just then, the sound of a window breaking followed by shouts from the people was heard. Then some gunshots were heard; the sounds spooked two horses with a buckboard; the horses stampeded toward Suzette. Adam quickly covered Kristina's eyes so she won't see the tragedy. Kristina squirmed. "Lemmie go Adam," she demanded as she tried to fight him off.

"Suzette!" Ben called out as he ran towards her. He shook her a little bit; it was no use, she was gone.

****************************  
That evening after the funeral, the Cartwright men sat in the great room and talked.

"So, what are we going to do with them Pa?" Hoss asked.

Ben looked at his middle son. "I'm not sure, Hoss, I know they have an uncle and an Aunt somewhere in Utah. I'll need to go into town and see if I can find where they are and send them a telegram," he said.

" We can take them in," Joe said. "I'm sure that's what their ma probably wanted," he finished.

" I don't think we can take care of them as their mother would, Joe; they need a woman's care," Ben said.

"You did a pretty good job with me, Pa," Hoss said, "As well as with Adam and Joe too," he added.

"And we can all help out," Adam said.

"And what if there's an emergency that requires all of us to go out?" Ben asked.

"We could just make sure on of us stays here," Joe suggested.

Kristina had gotten out of bed and was listening in.

"I know you boys will help out," Ben began as he got up and poured himself some brandy. "But what if something should happen to anyone of us?" he asked. "This is the wild frontier," he added. "Who is going to take care of them? At least if they have a woman taking car of them they will have somebody looking out for them," he finished.

"I can take care of my brothers and sister!" Kristina said as she walked down the stairs. "So if you don't want to take care of us I can take care of them myself!" she went on. "I can hunt, so that takes care of food; I can drop out of school and get a job, so that takes care of the money," she continued, "And for shelter, well…I don't know, but I'll think a something!" she yelled

"Easy there little darlin' calm down," Hoss said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

Kristina took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'm' sorry, Uncle Ben," she began, "But I can take care of them…I can…. I have to… I'm the oldest," she said as she tried to control herself from crying.

Ben got up and knelt down to her. "Sweetie, I know you can, but you're just a child," he began. "You shouldn't have to worry about finding a job, or quitting school," Ben said as he hugged her. Kristina felt so safe in Ben's arms. She wanted to break down and cry, but she could not. She did not breakdown during the funeral and she wasn't going to now. Ben was amazed at the amount of strength she was showing. "How about you head up on back to bed and I'll bring up some milk and cookies?" he suggested. Kristina nodded and headed upstairs. When Ben was sure she was in her room, he looked at his sons.

" I've got it; we could ask widow Tomkins to come over and help look after the kids when the older ones are in school and we are out working.,"Adam suggested.

"And Hop-Sing can help a little too; I remember him babysitting me a few times when I was a kid," Joe said.

Ben sighed; he was outnumbered. "Okay, okay, we'll take them in but, only If I don't hear from their aunt and uncle," Ben said.

**THE END**

_**Please leave a review *puppy face***_


End file.
